The present invention relates generally to a method for adjusting the power consumption of a battery powered device, and more particularly, to a method for modifying the operation of a battery powered device to reduce the power consumption of the device as the capacity remaining in the battery decreases, and to increase the power consumption of the device as the capacity in the battery increases.
It will be understood that the extension of battery life for battery powered devices is a significant consideration in the design and development of these devices. Moreover, considerable emphasis is placed on reducing the size of such battery powered devices. As battery powered devices become smaller the maximum size of the battery powering such devices becomes smaller, and for a given battery technology, the smaller the battery the smaller its capacity. There is, therefore, a continuing need to decrease the power consumption of battery powered devices to enable the use of smaller size, and therefore, smaller capacity batteries. Additionally there is a need to continually increase the time that battery powered devices can operate on a set of batteries, before replacement or recharging is needed, in order to increase their utility and acceptance in the market.
In the field of battery powered devices, various methods of reducing power consumption, to address the problem of limited battery operation time, are known. For laptop computers, power management algorithms have been devised to indicate the estimated time remaining before the battery is fully discharged. Algorithms that increase operation time by changing power consumption so that a defined run time is reached are also known. Additionally, algorithms that change the amount of time that power consuming peripherals remain powered up are known.
These various algorithms fail to provide a way to reduce power consumption automatically, without actions by the user, and particularly, to provide increased power reduction as the battery becomes more discharged. These known configurations also fail to provide a dynamic way of reducing power consumption and instead provide predetermined power savings that either compromise operation of the device all of the time or require that the user manually select how and when to implement power savings. These known methods do not address the issue of allowing dynamic and automatic adjustment of power consumption based on the actual battery capacity remaining in the battery.
According to the present invention, a battery powered apparatus is provided which automatically adjusts power consumption of the apparatus based on features or options. A feature may be a setting or control for any part of the apparatus that requires power from the battery. A battery capacity threshold may be associated with each feature for determining at what actual battery capacity the feature produces a change in battery power consumption. A battery capacity threshold may also be defined as the capacity threshold of an energy source besides a battery. An option may be a predefined set of features and associated battery capacity thresholds for changing the power consumption of the battery powered device as the actual battery capacity changes. One user selectable option may cause the power consumption of the battery powered device to be automatically reduced, by reducing the power consumption of a feature, as the battery capacity decreases due to discharge of the battery. The power consumption may also automatically increase, by increasing the power consumption of the feature, as the battery capacity increases.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method for reducing power consumption in a battery powered device is provided, comprising: determining a battery capacity, determining a feature and an associated battery capacity threshold, and adjusting operation of the feature based on the relationship between the battery capacity threshold and the battery capacity.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method for reducing power consumption in a battery powered device is provided, comprising: determining a battery capacity, determining a feature and an associated battery capacity threshold, determining operation of the feature based on the relationship between the battery capacity threshold and the battery capacity, and providing an audible or visible indication of the determined operation of the battery powered device.